


Communication Breakdown

by ValarieWinchester



Series: Supernatural Chronicles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing adventures of the Winchesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Breakdown

“I really need you on this one, Val.” His voice sounded worried. She knew that he would only ask for her help when it was absolutely necessary. “Trust me,” he added, “I wouldn’t ask you if we didn’t need it.”  
“I know. But what about JD?” She looked at the baby sleeping in the crib. She had walked in to check on him when her phone rang. “I can’t exactly just leave at the drop of a hat anymore, Dean.” Ever since they’d gotten their son from Crowley, Valarie had been a stay at home mom. And, quite frankly, she was enjoying it.  
“Isn’t there someone that you can call? What about your…”  
“No,” she quickly cut him off. “I can’t call them.”  
“Valarie,” his voice pleaded, “I don’t see any other option.” He was right and she hated to admit it. She mentally cursed him and herself for being so damn stubborn.  
“Fine,” she said angrily. “I’ll call you when I’m on my way.” She hung up the phone and took a deep breath before dialing a number that she hadn’t dialed in over a year. Her breath caught when someone answered.  
“Hello?” the man’s voice answered.  
“Hey, Dad.”  
***  
“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” said the man that opened the door. Valarie stood there on the porch nearly shaking from nerves. “Don’t just stand there. Come on in.” She leaned down and picked up the baby carrier that he hadn’t noticed. When she did, his face changed from that of happiness to see his daughter to that of concerned father.  
“It’s good to see you, Dad,” she said as she walked over the threshold. He closed the door behind her. She sat the baby down and turned to him and gave him a hug. Tears welled in her eyes. She loved this man and it had been 2 years since she’d seen him. At least.  
“What’s going on, Valarie?” he asked, nodding toward the baby. Before she could answer, they were interrupted.  
“Didn’t think I was ever going to see you again,” said the woman standing at the top of the stairs. Valarie’s head turned toward her and she saw her mom standing there. Her face was hardened, but her eyes showed sadness.  
“Mom,” Valarie said as a greeting. JD chose that moment to wake up and start crying. Valarie turned her attention to her son. As she was unbuckling him from his carrier, her mom came down the stairs.  
“So, who is this?” she asked.  
“This,” Valarie answered, “is your grandson.” Her parents exchanged a look with each other as she stood up with JD in her arms.  
“So, you’ve gotten yourself into trouble and you thought you could come home and we could take care of you?” her mom accused.  
“What? No, Mom.” She held out her left hand showing her wedding ring to them. “I’m married. I have been for over a year.” Her mom’s mouth opened, but it was her dad that spoke next.  
“Why did you wait so long to let us know?”  
“You know why,” she answered, avoiding her mom’s glare by looking at JD who had stopped crying and was resting his head comfortably on her shoulder.  
“No, we don’t,” her mom insisted. Valarie looked at her.  
“You were the one that told me not to come back, Mom.”  
“Because you kept talking all this crazy nonsense about monsters and you wouldn’t listen to reason.”  
“It’s not crazy…”  
“It is! There are no such things as vampires, Valarie.”  
“Yes, there are! If you would just…”  
“Stop,” her dad interjected. Both women looked at him. “I’m done with this. Kathy, our daughter is standing in our house with our grandson. And I, for one, would love to get to know him. Now, can we put all of this past us and move on?” He looked back and forth between the two women in his life. Valarie looked at her mother and Kathy gave a small nod. Valarie followed suit. “Good.” He walked over to Valarie and held his arms out for the boy. “Now, what is this good looking boy’s name?”  
“JD,” she answered as she passed him into her father’s arms. She watched as his face lit up as soon as he held his grandchild and a smile appeared on her face.  
“JD?” her mom asked.  
“It stands for John Dean. He’s named after his father.”  
“And where is he?” Again, her mother with the questions.  
“He’s working,” Valarie said. At least that was the truth. “I have a favor to ask of you.”  
“I knew it.” She shot a look at her mother. “I knew that you wouldn’t come here unless you needed something.”  
“Kathy,” her father warned. “What do you need, sweetheart?”  
“I have to go and meet Dean and help him. With his business. And I can’t take JD because it’s not safe.”  
“What the hell does he do that isn’t safe?” asked her mom.  
“He’s…” She had absolutely no idea what to say, so she blurted the first thing that popped into her mind. “He’s a private investigator. And he needs my help on a case. We’ll be spending a lot of time in the car and Dean has to carry a gun. For protection. And I don’t want JD to be around. Just in case.” She couldn’t believe the lie that she had just spun. But her mother seemed to believe it.  
“You’re right to not have a baby around that.” Finally, she got some agreement.  
“So, can he stay here with you for a few days? I know it’s short notice, but…”  
“Of course he can,” her dad said, surprising her mom. Kathy shot her husband a glance and he noticed it. “It’s our grandson, Kathy. We can get to know him and let him get to know us.” She contemplated this and remained quiet, another agreement. Then he looked back at Valarie. “However, I will only allow this on one condition.”  
“What’s that?” She feared his answer.  
“When this case is over, you bring this Dean here. I want to meet him and see if he’s worthy of my daughter.” She swallowed hard. Shit. She had no idea how Dean would like that idea. Especially after all the things that he knew about them and how her mom had basically disowned her when she’d started hunting. She had tried to educate them so that they could protect themselves, but her mom had refused to listen to anything that Valarie had to say. This did nothing but cause arguments and finally her mom had had enough. She told Valarie to leave and not to come back. And that was the last time she had see her. Valarie had occasionally seen her dad for a year or so, but then stopped when the cases took her farther and farther from home. Finally, she had settled back down an hour from them, but couldn’t bring herself to go and see them. She did, however, keep up with them and make sure that they were safe. So far, the monsters that she hunted hadn’t discovered them. Maybe it was for the better. But now, her father wanted to be in her life again. And she was leery. But she had to agree. She needed their help and this was the only way that he was willing to help.  
“Ok, Dad.” He nodded and she knew that everything would be different from now on.  
***  
She could kill Dean. He never mentioned when he called her that he needed her to do any kind of undercover work. And he also failed to mention that she would be the bait. But she let her husband and his brother talk her into standing on this corner that led to an alley.  
“Relax,” said the disembodied voice in her ear. “We’ve got eyes on you and you’re gonna be safe, I promise.” She looked up and saw the CCTV camera and she knew that Sam and Dean had hacked into the feed and were watching her. Plus, she was wearing a transmitter so they could hear her and she could hear them. It was still a little annoying having her husband in her ear while she was pretending to pull tricks.  
“I don’t like this,” she reiterated. She had voiced her opinion of this plan adamantly, but the boys insisted that there was no other choice. “And how the hell am I supposed to fight looking like this?” She was a hunter. She wore jeans and tank tops with a second layered shirt on top and boots. Occasionally a business suit was required. But she had never even owned anything that resembled her current outfit. The skirt barely covered her ass and her feet were killing her in these giant heels. She only hoped that she didn’t have to run, because she would definitely break a leg trying to.  
“Eh, you’ll figure something out. You’re resourceful,” she heard her husband say. “Plus, did I tell you that you look pretty hot?” She could almost hear him smile in his voice and she knew that he was teasing her. She turned toward the camera again.  
“Fuck you,” she said and then she heard him laugh.  
“Aww. I love you too,” he teased. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and she took a deep breath.  
“I see something. Let me know when you can see him.” The figure got closer and she saw that it was a very attractive man that appeared to be in his 30’s. He was approaching her and had a smirk on his face.  
“That’s him,” said Sam, letting her know that they had eyes on him. “Remember, we’re watching and we’re close.”  
“Hey, sugar, you looking for a date?” she said to the man that had approached her. She almost threw up in her mouth just saying that and she could hear the muffled laughter coming from her earpiece. Dean was never going to let her live this one down.  
“I might be,” he answered. “Are you offering?”  
“Depends on what you’re offering me.” She flashed him a smile and he smiled back.  
“Why don’t we step back there and talk about it.” He motioned toward the alley beside the corner.  
“No, no, no, no!” Dean was quietly yelling in her ear. She knew that if she left this corner that they would no longer have eyes on her. But she still had the receiver’s. So she took a chance.  
“Sure, why not?” She nodded her head in the direction of the alley. “After you,” she said. He headed down the alley and she followed.  
“Dammit, Val, what the hell are you doing?” Dean’s voice was full of worry, but she kept walking down the alley. She found her mark leaning on the brick wall just past a dumpster.  
“So, what are you offering?” she asked.  
“500 for the night.” She waited for instructions from Dean but there was only silence in her ear. So she played along.  
“Sugar, it’s 300 an hour. So five would only get you an hour and a half. Not a whole night. Try again,” she said trying to buy some time. The guy reached out to grab her arm and she tried to maneuver out of his reach, but she nearly lost her balance in her shoes and he was too quick. His hand wrapped around her wrist and held her in place.  
“I said 500 for the whole night. And that’s what I’m gonna get.” He pulled her to him and turned around so that she was pinned to the wall in one swift move. Where the hell were Sam and Dean? The guy got right up in her face and took a deep sniff of her. “Mmm, you smell good. I bet you taste even better.”  
“Get off of me,” she warned as she tried to break free from his grasp. She was also trying to reach her knife that was tucked in the back of her micro skirt. Her hand had just grazed the handle, but he pressed into her harder and her hand was now pinned between her back and the brick wall.  
“I don’t think so,” he growled. She kept fighting against him but he was so much stronger than she was. “That’s right. Fight me, baby. I like the taste of fear.” He opened his mouth and large fangs protruded from his gums. He leaned in toward her neck and was about to bite down. Suddenly, he let out a loud yell and flailed backwards. Valarie looked up and saw Sam stabbing him with what looked like a bamboo stick and counting each stab. Dean pulled her into his arms away from the scene.  
“Are you ok?” he asked while looking her over, paying close attention to her neck. She couldn’t speak so she just nodded. He took her in his arms and held her. “I’m so sorry, baby.” She could feel the tears well up in her eyes, but the anger that she felt overcame her fear. She stepped back from Dean, lifted her hand and brought it down hard on his bicep.  
“You fucker!” The blow took him completely by surprise and she was able to push him backwards and keep ranting. “I cannot believe that you pulled me into this case and then made me wear this ridiculous outfit. There’s no way I could have fought in these shoes and this skirt! And then I almost got eaten by that…that…what was it?!”  
“An Okami,” he said.  
“Yea, an okami. Why the fuck…”  
“Stop,” he insisted as he put his hands on her arms in an effort to calm her down. “First of all, it was the last resort to call you in. Secondly, I hated this idea. But the guy was only going after hookers. So that’s why we needed you and we needed you to look like that. We weren’t gonna use someone that couldn’t defend themselves. And thirdly, we were right there. You weren’t gonna get eaten. Don’t you know that I would never let anything happen to you?” He looked into her eyes and she immediately calmed down. She could see his concern in his eyes and she knew that he would have jumped in front of that thing for her. She moved toward him and he flinched. “You’re not gonna hit me again, are you?” She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.  
“I’m sorry that I hit you.”  
“Eh, I kinda deserved it. I’m sorry that you had to deal with this.”  
“That’s ok. You’re gonna pay me back.” He pulled back away from her. His eyes looked down at her and he smiled his signature “Dean Winchester is gonna get laid” grin. “Oh, no, big boy. Not that way.” His face changed to one of confusion. It was her turn to smile.  
***  
“So, Dean, tell me about yourself,” her dad said. In her wildest dreams, she never imagined this. She and Dean were seated at a dining room table with her parents. The look on her husband’s face when she told him they were having dinner and that he was going to meet her parents was payback enough. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “Valarie tells us that you’re a private investigator. That must be exciting.” Dean threw a look at her and she grinned at him.  
“It can be,” Dean said in response to her father and Valarie had to hold back the laughter. Her mother leaned in to her.  
“I’m glad that you’re here,” she whispered and it took Valarie by surprise. She looked at her mom and smiled back.  
“Me too, Mom. Me too.”


End file.
